


Quickly look away

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [21]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Spencer isn’t really used to this.





	Quickly look away

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme. For jins_girle. Beta-ed by linzeems and ffwarqueen.
> 
> Prompt: S- Space

Spencer James Smith V was not happy. He sat in his trailer that he shared with Jon and glared at the mirror.

“You do realize if you keep glaring at it, it will break,” said Jon from the couch.

Spencer huffed and turned his glare on Jon, even though he did tone it down a bit. “I’m pissed.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want a fucking boyfriend! And I certainly don’t want The Butcher as my boyfriend!” he yelled.

Jon just stared at him. “What’s wrong with Butcher?”

Spencer scoffed. “Like we don’t have anything in common for one and for another thing I’ll have to share a trailer with him and I just know he’s a slob.”

“You both play drums.”

“Fine. One thing isn’t enough.”

“Gerard knows what he’s doing.”

“Whatever.” Spencer went back to glaring at the mirror.

*******************

“Spencer,” Ray sighed. “I need you to really try.”

“I am,” Spencer replied.

“Just try a little more, okay? And go.”

Spencer took a deep breath and let it out. “Hey, Butcher. What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Butcher shrugged.

“Cool. Hey, I’m going to be playing tonight. Do you want to come and see me?”

“Sure. When is it?”

“Uh…um…it’s at…”

“Cut!” yelled Ray. “Spencer!”

“What? It’s not easy to say my lines with Siska glaring at me!” Spencer yelled back.

Gerard came out from behind the camera at that point. “It’s okay Ray. I was watching and I don’t think they have the right chemistry.”

“Oh thank god,” Butcher sighed. “No offense Spencer, but I don’t think we could have lived together.”

“None taken.” Spencer looked at Gerard. “So, can I stay by myself?”

“No. The fans want you to be happy, so you get a boyfriend,” Gerard said as he walked off. “I’ll come up with someone great! Trust me.”

Spencer glared at his back.

*****************

Gerard had gone through all the single members of the cast and couldn’t find anyone to put Spencer with. So, he had called in Spencer to pick someone.

“Spence! So good to see you. Sit down, sit down. Do you want coffee?” Gerard asked.

Spencer looked at him. “Now I know it’s something bad. You don’t offer me coffee unless you want something.”

“I’m wounded Spencer, wounded.”

“You gave me five cups of coffee before telling me I had to share a trailer with Jon because Ryan was going to be with Brendon.”

Gerard laughed nervously. “Well, maybe. Here’s the problem. I can’t find anyone I think you would be good with.”

“So?”

“Spencer, you have to have a boyfriend. You’ve never had one and the one time you were about to, Brent left.”

Spencer looked down at his hands at the mention of Brent. Brent and Spencer had dated on the show and real life, but Brent had wanted sex and Spencer wasn’t willing to give it to him so soon. He was saving his virginity for his true love.

“I know Spence. I need you to look at all the singles and pick one.”

Spencer nodded and took the stack of photos. He went through them all and selected one. He handed it to Gerard.

“Really?” Gerard asked as he looked at it.

And for the first time in his life, Gerard saw Spencer blush.

****************

Jon walked into his trailer and saw Spencer lying on the couch with a cloth over his eyes. “Hey,” he whispered. “Bad headache?”

“Yeah. Did you see the script?”

Jon hesitated. “Yes. Are you okay with it?”

Spencer removed the cloth. “Jon, I picked you.”

Jon started. “What?”

“Well, I didn’t know who else to really pick and I really like you and I don’t think you’ll push me to have sex and Ryan likes you, so that works in your favor,” Spencer rambled.

“Whoa! Spencer, slow down!”

Spencer stopped and looked at the floor.

“Spencer you know I think you’re awesome, but I don’t want you to pick me because you didn’t know who else to pick.”

Spencer’s eyes snapped up to meet Jon’s. “No, no. That was a poor choice of words.” Spencer slowly sat up. Jon helped him and put his arm around Spencer’s shoulders.

“I really, really, really like you. I just…last time, with Brent, was really hard. And I kind of want to kiss you all the time, but I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Why don’t you kiss me?”

“Really?”

“Well, we do have to practice for the kiss in the scene.”

“Oh,” Spencer said softly. He was a little disappointed.

“And I kind of want to kiss you all the time too.”

Spencer blushed again and looked at Jon shyly. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jon grinned.

Spencer leaned forward and kissed Jon. Jon grabbed him and pulled him closer.

They pulled away.

“That was awesome,” said Jon.

“Yeah. Can we do it again?”

“Are you sure Ryan won’t kill me?”

Spencer smiled at him.

********************

Ray sighed as he looked at Spencer. “Spence, please, please. I need you to do this.”

“Sorry,” Spencer replied. “Jon keeps distracting me.”

Ray glared at Jon. “You aren’t dating on the show yet, so just tone it down.”

“Please. That glare won’t work on me, I live with Spencer,” Jon scoffed.

In the background Brendon and Ryan laughed.

“Quiet everyone! Let’s try this one more time,” Ray called. He nodded at Jon.

“Hey, Spence. What’s up?”

“Not much.” He looked at the table with Brendon and Ryan. They made encouraging gestures.

Spencer gulped. “I was wondering if you’d like to see me play tonight?”

“I’d love to. When and where?”

“Here at 6 pm.”

“Awesome. You want to get dinner afterwards?”

“I would love to,” Spencer smiled.

Jon smiled back.


End file.
